jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-Yo
Yo-Yo is a minor antagonist featured in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He's a anthropomorphic monkey and member of the Monkey Pirates lead by King Zongo. His vocal effects are provided by Loren Hoskins. Personality Yo-Yo is shown to be much crazier and somewhat spacey appearance than the other Monkey Pirates. However though he is prone to heavy laughter he has a much tougher grip on his mission than his crew-member, Bing-Bong. But he is fairly dimwitted and relies on King Zongo to make decisions for him. Though obedient to King Zongo, he is also willing to avoid sharing information with his leader for fear of facing King Zongo's anger. Powers and Abilities *'Speed, Agility & Reflexes': Being a monkey, Yo-Yo is also very fast, agile, and he possesses good reflexes. Role in the series Yo-Yo first appeared in the episode "The Monkey Pirate King". King Zongo and his crew of monkey pirates take control of the Jolly Roger in order to reach Pirate Island. Meanwhile Captain Hook and his crew soon arrive on Pirate Island by rowboat to reclaim the ship, but are quickly captured in a net. King Zongo mock Hook for his efforts before setting eyes on Pirate Island as his new palace. Jake and his crew were confronted by the monkey pirates before running into King Zongo. Jake orders the monkey king to leave the island at once. However, Zongo refused to obey Jake's request and orders his underlings to force Jake and his crew casting them out of their hideout. Not one to give up Jake and his mateys soon storm the hideout but King Zongo the various defenses the young pirates plan on Captain Hook on them. Things look bleak for the young pirates until Jake realizes they could sneak back into the hideout through Bucky's Grotto. Back inside Jake and his crew devised a plan to rid there island home of King Zongo and his forces for good. The young pirates exploit Zongo's weakness for treasure the causing the monkey king through the bowls of Pirate Island. King Zongo and his crew were soon defeated by Jake and his crew but the Zongo refused to give up until Jake revealed Zongo's floating treasure chest flying away thanks to Izzy's pixie dust. Zongo pleaded with Jake to release his minions to allow him to reclaim his treasure, Jake agreed to let Zongo and his crew free if they promise to leave Pirate Island and never return. Zongo reluctantly agrees to Jake's terms and he and his band of monkeys are set free to reclaim the treasure. Meanwhile, Captain Hook and his crew soon manage to free themselves from the net and take back the Jolly Roger once more but this is short-lived once Hook and his crew notice King Zongo's treasure chest and attempt to take it, only to discover it was merely full of bananas. King Zongo and his crew manage to sneak back aboard the Jolly Roger forcing Hook and his crew off the ship, marooned on a deserted island in the middle of the Never Sea and at the mercy of Tick-Tock the Crocodile as they sail away. Yo-Yo alongside King Zongo reappears in the episode "Monkey Tiki Trouble". They follow Captain Hook and his crew into the city of to the legendary Golden Monkey Tiki. But in the process of stealing the Golden Monkey Tiki from Hook, the tiki causes Hook and Zongo to switch bodies. While in Zongo's body the Monkey Pirates served under Hook. Yo-Yo alongside King Zongo reappears in the episode "Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!". Captain Hook and his crew were searching for Zebra Bananas when they finally find some within the jungle one of the Monkey Pirates, Bing-Bong swoops down and swipes the bananas from Hook and his crew who quickly pursue. When Hook and his forces catch up they see that King Zongo has the Zebra Bananas but as the pirates try to recapture the bananas they fall into the mud of Mire Pit. Zongo is later confronted by Jake and his crew who demand that Zongo return the Zebra Bananas to Hook at once. Zongo mocks the young pirates but this short-lived as Jake and his mates use their new the Pirate Power Bandanas they received from Peter Pan to best the evil monkeys forcing them to flee without the Zebra Bananas. But as Jake and his crew go to return the Zebra Bananas to Hook and his crew Skully manage to lose his Pirate Power Bandana of super-strength which is soon recovered by one of the Monkey Pirates. Now equipped the power he desired Zongo rampages through Never Land to get his hands on the Zebra Bananas once more. Using the Pirate Power Bandanas they still have and quick wit Jake and his crew manage to recover the Pirate Power Bandana from Zongo leaving the wicked monkey king powerless once more. The Monkey Pirates and Zongo are last seen fleeing in terror alongside Captain Hook and his crew being chased by Tick-Tock the Crocodile. Episode Appearances Gallery Groupshot-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King26.jpg Monkey Pirates-Monkey Tiki Trouble04.jpg Monkey Pirates-Monkey Tiki Trouble05.jpg Monkey Pirates-Monkey Tiki Trouble06.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King31.jpg Monkey Pirates-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg Zongo-Monkey Tiki Trouble03.jpg Zongo-Monkey Tiki Trouble04.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King08.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King10.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King11.jpg Zongo-Monkey Tiki Trouble06.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King12.jpg Monkey Pirates-Monkey Tiki Trouble03.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!75.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!83.jpg Jake-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!08.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!79.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!67.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!16.jpg Hook&crew-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!15.jpg Sharky&Bones-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!02.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!52.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!51.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!18.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!17.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!85.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!84.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!82.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!81.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!74.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!73.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!66.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!65.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!53.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!52.jpg Monkey Pirates-Monkey Tiki Trouble10.jpg Monkey Pirates-Monkey Tiki Trouble11.jpg Yo-Yo-The Monkey Pirate King01.jpg Knuckles&Yo-Yo-profile.png Jake-The Monkey Pirate King06.jpg King Zongo&crew-The Monkey Pirate King01.jpg King Zongo&crew-The Monkey Pirate King02.png Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King06.jpg Croc-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!03.jpg Izzy-The Monkey Pirate King.jpg Pirate Monkeys-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!08.jpg Pirate Monkeys-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!03.jpg Pirate Monkeys-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!01.jpg Pirate Monkeys-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!02.jpg Skully-The Monkey Pirate King04.jpg Pirate Monkeys-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!04.jpg Izzy-Monkey Tiki Trouble05.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!30.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King46.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Pirates Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Silent characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Monkeys Category:Adults Category:Primates Category:Mischievous characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists